Henry Thomas
' Henry Jackson Thomas Jr.' (born September 9, 1971) is an American actor and musician. He is best known for his breakout role in Steven Spielberg's film E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Personal life Thomas was born in San Antonio, Texas. His mother, Carolyn L. (née Davis), is a homemaker and his father, Henry Jackson Thomas Sr., is a hydraulic machinist. He attended East Central High School and Blinn College. Thomas married Marie Zielcke on May 10, 2004. They had a daughter, Hazel. The couple were divorced in 2007. Thomas also has two children with his current wife Annalee. Career Acting Thomas struggled with the popularity he gained in the months following the release of ET. Music Thomas wrote songs and played guitar for the San Antonio band, The Blue Heelers (named for the breed of dog), in the 1990s. Although the band was not signed to a record label, its self-produced album Twister was warmly received and enjoyed statewide radio play. Thomas continued to write and record songs. In 1998, his song "Truckstop Coffee" (recorded with the Blue Heelers) appeared on V2's soundtrack for Niagara, Niagara. In 2003, Thomas and Nikki Sudden collaborated on the music for Mika Kaurismäki's film Honey Baby, which featured four original songs written and performed by Thomas as the fictional musician Tom Brackett. An album was in the works, but Sudden died unexpectedly in 2006. Filmography Accolade Other honors *VH1's "100 Greatest Kid Stars" *2005, ranked #4, E!'s "50 Cutest Child Stars All Grown-up" *2013, inducted into the Texas Film Hall of Fame. Elliott is a character from E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial and he's a young boy who befriends E.T. He was born on February 13, 1971, in Los Angeles, California, USA. Elliott's best friend is E.T. During Science class, Elliott's connection made him release hundreds of frogs which were going to be dissected and told the frogs to run, claiming he was saving them. (Elliott did this because E.T. was reading a comic that showed a superhero rescuing an alien.) At home, E.T. then turned on the Television and saw the movie The Quiet Man ''and saw the scene where Elliott hugged Casey. The psychic connection with Elliott and E.T. caused Elliott to kiss a girl in her class who he did not really like in the same manner while the rest of the kids were panicking because of the frogs, who were rapidly escaping the school. Because he disturbed in the class, Elliott was sent to the principal's office and sent home, most likely suspended. Then Elliott came home from school not having much memory on what happened at school and he came to his room and E.T. said "E.T. phone home" and that was Elliot's sign saying he needs to go home. The following day(Halloween), he rode his bike with E.T. in it to find a place to build the communicator and to get there faster E.T. made the bike fly!They also crossed the moon and as soon as Elliot saw them cross the moon, he shouted with joy! Elliott and E.T. stayed in the forest the whole night. In the morning, Elliott's mother was telling the police what Elliott looked like and etc. when he came home.She was happy but Elliott had been cold. Later, Elliott tells Micheal to go find E.T. Micheal does but finds E.T. in a river,almost dead. He brings him home. Elliot and his siblings are in the bathroom when Mary (the mother) comes in and is terrified of E.T. They all rush downstairs when astronauts start invading their house like a mob of zombies. Scientists rush in and set up. E.T. and Elliott are being tested on and E.T. loses his connection with him,dying after. He isn't dead,oh no, E.T. was very much alive. He escapes with the help of Elliott, his brother, and his brother's friends,who all help escape the police and scientists.They head towards the ship. E.T and Elliot share a hug before he departs. E.T points his glowing finger at Elliot's forehead and says "I'll be right here". As the ship takes off, it leaves a beautiful rainbow in the sky, with everyone looking happily at it. Finding E.T.https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Elliott?action=edit&section=1 Elliott found E.T. when he heard strange noises outside and finally led the alien into his room with Reese's Pieces. Elliott soon befriended E.T and the next day feigned illness so he could stay home to play with E.T. Elliott found out the Alien had an expendable neck and could breathe underwater. The next day, Elliott had to go to school. However, he unknowingly had a psychic connection to E.T. and did whatever the alien did and felt whatever the alien felt. RolesEdit In The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket and Jiminy Cricket's Grand Adventure: The Search For Henry Thomas He played as Christopher Robin In Floop and the Chocolate Factory (1971) and Henry Thomas and the Chocolate Factory He played as Charlie Bucket In The Rescuers Down Under (brucesmovies1 style) He played as Cody In Bernard and Friends He played as Derek In Dodger (Shrek) He played as Pinocchio In The Yellow Man in Cenntral Park He played as Gus In Judahzan He played as Young Tarzan In Bart Simpsonambi He played as Young Thumper In Bedknobs and Broomsticks (brucesmovies1 style) He played as Paul In Limpet Pan He played as Michael Darling In Beauty and the Simpson He played as Chip (Human) Portayals *Dodger The Extra-Terrestrial He played by Bart Simpson Gallery ''Main Article: Henry Thomas/Gallery Videos Category:Boys Category:Tomboys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Brown Characters Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial Characters Category:E.T. Characters Category:Childs Category:Heroes Category:Funny Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Cute Characters Category:Titular Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Kids Category:Cute Kids Category:Children Category:Screaming Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Characters who cry